


That One Night in Saigon

by Sinistretoile



Category: King Kong (1933), King Kong (2005), Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bearded bar fight Conrad, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Military rank kink, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Saigon 1973Mara needs a bit of excitement. She finds plenty when she crosses paths with Captain James Conrad.





	That One Night in Saigon

**Author's Note:**

> For Emily Evanston's Cards Against Humanity challenge
> 
> Inspiration... http://virtuallydaddy.tumblr.com/post/160435511416/mr-feelgood-stuff-mr-feelgood-stuff-take

Saigon. 1973. A happening scene, if you knew where to go. Hot and wet in the good and bad ways. Interning for a senator had gotten her a free trip around the Asian countries, which was unheard of at her age and during this tumultuous time.  
Mara smoothed the red and black floral printed brocade over her ass. You could barely tell she was wearing panties. Her feathered hair rested on her shoulders. Long elegant fingers toyed with the button on the mandarin collar. Her creamy skin showed through the water drop neckline. She slipped the ruby drop earrings into her ears and slipped her feet into a pair of black high heels.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Out.”  
“Not dressed like that.”  
She sighed. “Senator Graves, I appreciate your concern but I’ll be fine.”  
“I know where you go at night. And I don’t approve.”  
“Then send me back to the States.” She loosened the knot of his tie. “Send me back and I won’t give you any more trouble.”  
He sighed and rolled his gaze to the ceiling. “It’s tempting.” He rested his hands on her hips, urging her body closer. She planted her feet and he stopped.  
“But you won't, because you know there are no other interns in your office that know when to keep their mouths shut and when to keep them open.”  
“You’re trouble, Mara Royal."  
"Of the best kind, senator." She used the ends of the tie to pull him in a sloppy kiss. He tried again to pull her body against his. "Ah-ah-ah." She dropped the tie and shoved his hands off her hips. "Don't wait up."  
Traffic was loud and thick. It felt like the city never slept. She paid the rider of the bicycle carriage and trotted to the bar she'd been told about. Ducking in the door, red and green lights accompanied the dim, sickly light. Tobacco and opium smoke did their best to choke out what little light there was.  
One of the Vietnamese girls dancing sensuously on the tables recognized her from another bar and waved her over. Mara smiled and headed her wave. "Pretty white girl again." They kissed each other's cheek.  
"Chau."  
"You drink. We kiss. I make lots of money. Yes?"  
"Maybe." Chau laughed high and sweet. Mara blew her a kiss then headed further into the bar. She managed to get more than a few looks. She glanced at the billiard table and did a double take but continued walking. It wasn't every day she saw a tall white man in the heart of Saigon.  
He made the shot then looked up. His brow pinched in the only form of reaction as he watched the gorgeous, leggy redhead walk to the bar. He watched her slip onto a bar stool, a flash of round ass cheek peeking out from the hem of the dress. Oh this one was trouble. He finished the first game then headed to the bar for a drink.  
Conrad had barely approached the bar when the girl slid a shot in front of him. "What is it?"  
"Alcohol. You being picky?"  
"How do I know you're not gonna drug me, rob me and leave me for dead?"  
She laughed and it did things to him, his lips and cock twitched at the sound of it. "Do I look like I need to rob you?"  
He took the invitation and looked at her from toes up. His gaze lingered at the hem of her dress then at the peek of cleavage in the water drop. It paused again at her glossy lips then met her eyes, kohl-lined and sparkling. "No but you do look like trouble." She laughed again and he found himself smiling.  
"I hear that a lot." He watched her take a shot then lift another. "Cheers?"  
He licked his lips then lifted the shot glass she'd slid in front of him. "Cheers." They clinked glasses and their eyes met over them as they both shot the clear alcohol. He leaned against the bar. "What on earth are you doing in a place like this?"  
"Looking for a little excitement."  
It was his turn to laugh. "A girl like you needing excitement? That's a shame."  
"You have no idea how boring my life is during the day." She turned on the bar stool, leaning in and dropping her arm. She'd been playing with the lobe of her ear and knocked her earring askew.  
"Your-" He pointed to it then reached to fix it. Her skin felt impossibly soft and he found himself running his fingertips down her throat. She shivered and bit her lip. His gaze went from his grimy hand on her throat to her lip. "Oh you're so much trouble, little girl."  
"Mara, Mara Royal."  
"Conrad, James Conrad." He shook her offered hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a game to play."  
"Wait just a second."  
"What?"  
"You beat him and then I play you."  
He scoffed then smirked. "And what do I get if I win?"  
"Me...for whatever you want."  
His eyes darkened and narrowed at her. "I could be a dangerous man. You could be making a mistake."  
"I have no doubts about either of those statements."  
He raised his eyebrow. Oh he liked her. "Deal." He played the next game and beat the man so flawlessly. It was a beautiful thing to watch. And watch she had, mainly his body. The way his back and arms flexed when he made each shot, how his trousers tightened on his ass when he bent over, and the way his eyes would flick to her just after he made a shot.  
She didn't miss the way they took in different parts of her. They started at her face then her chest then legs. That's when she began to play along. Uncrossing her legs, then opening them a little bit, then dropping her hand to her thigh, and then sliding it up to the hem. Then the game was won and it was her turn to play him.  
"You ready, trouble?"  
"Oh, more than." She slipped off the bar and selected a cue from the wall. "You want to go first or me?"  
"Ladies first."  
She hummed. "Doesn't that gentlemanly courtesy translate into other aspects?"  
He laughed, holding his stomach as he did so. "Very much, trouble."  
"Fine then, James, you rack, I break." She leaned her cue against the table, standing to the side of him. She reached up under her skirt and tugged on the sides of her panties. He froze as he watched her work them down her thighs to her knees then step out.  
Mara gathered up her sweaty hair then twisted the elastic of the g-string around her hair. Conrad swallowed. It would be difficult to concentrate knowing every time she bent over, she could flash her muff to the bar. He snapped out of it to finish racking the balls.  
"All set?"  
He cleared his throat and smoothed his hands on his trousers. The fabric stretched tight over his growing cock. "All set."  
She tucked the cue between her thighs and chalked the tip. Their eyes met then she blew on it. He was thankful for the noise in the bar or she might have heard him whimper. Where the actual fuck had this girl come from? He watched as Mara took the shot. He raised his eyebrow at the impressive break. The number 2 ball and the number 7 thunk into pockets.  
“So that means I’m solids correct?”  
Conrad crossed his arms over his shoulders, straining the rolled up sleeves against his thick arms. She bit her bottom lip then moved around the table to line up her next shot. Number 3 went into the hole. He raised his eyebrow. Ball 1 was her next target. She leaned over and his gaze dropped to the cleavage filling the water drop. He didn’t even hear the drop of the ball into the pocket. She licked her lips before taking the shot that sunk ball 5.  
“Excuse me, Conrad.” She bent over right in front of him. He dropped his arms but didn’t step back just yet. She leaned back, pressing her ass into his groin. His hands went to her hips on reflex. She took the shot and sunk ball 6. She looked over her shoulder at him. “Hands?”  
“Oh right.” He pulled his hands back and she moved around to the far end of the table and sunk the four ball with the eight falling in right behind it.  
“Oh look, it appears I’ve won.” Mara walked around the table to lean on it in front of him, her ass perched on the edge with the cue between her thighs.  
“Oh look, it appears I’ve been hustled.” Conrad steps up to her, forcing her to open her legs with his broad body.  
She shrugged. “So I might have an older brother who makes a living playing competitively.” She flicked her head back then met his eyes, pressing her tongue to her teeth. “Point is, you underestimated me.”  
“A mistake I’ll not make again.”  
“Shame I have no desire to play you again.”  
“No best out of three?”  
“No, I won. You lost. I ran the table and you didn’t even get to take a shot. Now, hurry up and finish your business so I can collect my prize.”  
Conrad frowned. “What prize?” Mara grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his lips crashing into hers. She reached for his cock with her free hand. He stiffened at first but her tongue had him moaning and responding, pushing his semi-hard cock into her hand. He reached up to hold her throat with one hand as their tongues fought and their teeth bumped.  
Mara licked her lips and gave him a squeeze. Her hooded eyes moved from his mouth to his lust-blown pupils. “You…for whatever I want.”  
Conrad laughed. “I thought my prize was you, for whatever I want.”  
“But you lost.” She tilted her head and squeezed his cock again. “So.” She stood up, bringing her lips close to his and keeping her hold on his dick. “Finish your business so I can claim my prize.”  
He half-smiled, the throbbing pleasure pulsing against her hand. “One more game?”  
“Mmm, one more game then you’re taking me back to whatever shithole you’re staying in and fucking my retarded. Got it?”  
“Got it.” He slipped his hand in her hair and closed it, gripping hard. He kissed her again, rough and demanding, then tugged the panties out, letting her hair fall. He shoved them in his pocket. “Now, go sit like a good girl. Knees apart so I know what I’m playing for.” She bit her bottom lip, squirming in place. He moved his body from in front of her and she practically bounced to the only open bar stool. She sat with her knees apart, watching him play the chubby Vietnamese with shaggy hair.  
Conrad reached for the stack of bills on the table. The man put his hand over it, speaking angrily. Mara’s eye widened as Conrad smacked him in the side of the head with the cue then hit a second man she hadn’t seen advancing on him. He shoved the cue into the first man’s mouth then broke it on the table. The second man threw one of the remaining balls on the table at Conrad and he backhand batted it like a fucking Louisville slugger with the broken cue.  
Mara leapt from the barstool. He spun around, jaw clenched and nostrils flared. She jumped into his arms and kissed him ferociously. Her fingers carded into his sweaty hair, tugging at the ends as she moaned into his mouth. He growled and jerked her body against his. “Take me home and fuck me, Conrad.”  
“It would be my pleasure.” He hooked his arm around her waist and held her against his side. He grabbed the money from the pool table and shoved it into his pocket next to her panties. He grinned at her then spotted the older man and the young man with glasses, waiting for him with impressed looks on their faces. “Baby, wait for me in that first room over there.” He pulled a bill from his pocket and pushed it into her hand. “You see it?” She nodded, biting her lip. “Good girl.” He kissed her again, pulling away before they got too far.  
Conrad slapped her hard on the ass as she walked away. She gave a squeal of delight and scampered away, looking over her shoulder at him. He watched her for a moment until she disappeared between the curtain flaps then he sat at the table to listen to the men.  
Mara dropped onto the cushion, lounging back. She plucked up a hose to the large hookah that took up the middle of the small room. She placed the tapered end of the hose between her lips and drew in a lungful of opium smoke. The drug hit her system and made her loose and pliable, fuzzy brained. Jefferson Airplane ‘White Rabbit’ wafted through the bar.  
She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, Conrad’s long fingers were combing through her hair as he laid his lean, muscular body over hers. “Wake up, baby. I’ve gotta take you home and give you your prize.” Her arms slid around his shoulders and her long legs wrapped over his thighs.  
“Can’t we just stay here, Conrad?” She nuzzled his ear then peppered sleepy kisses down his neck.  
“What I’m gonna do to you is gonna make you too loud for a place like this.”  
She hummed in delight. “I can’t wait.” He braced his knees on the couch and rose up with her clinging to him. Then he braced his feet on the floor and stood. He adjusted her until she rested comfortably against him. He could feel her hot, wet pussy through his trousers and bit his lip.  
“The fresh air will wake you up some.” He was correct. By the time they reached the room he stayed in, she’d come around a little bit. He set her on her feet as he fumbled for his keys.  
Mara leaned against the cool cement. “I hate this country. I’ve tried everything I could do short of committing a fucking crime to get sent home, but he just won’t let me go.”  
Conrad stiffened. “You’re married?”  
“Oh fuck no, marriage is a prison for a woman.” She pushed off the wall as he opened the door. “I’m an intern for a US senator.” He nodded his chin up in understanding. He closed the door behind them. She kicked off her heels and unsnapped the neckline of her dress. He watched, opening and closing his fists as she shrugged out of the snug brocade and shimmied it down to her hips. It fell to the floor with a soft rustle of cloth and she was naked before him.  
Conrad growled and stalked across the room, scooping her up and claiming her mouth. She kissed him back with fervor. Mara wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulder then he dropped them to the sorry excuse for a bed. She grunted at his weight but didn’t let him go. He groaned and circled his hips in the cradle of hers, letting her feel his growing cock.  
She broke the kiss to breath. “Who are you?”  
“No one important.”  
“Liar.” He grinned against her mouth. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled. “You’re my prize.” She pulled frantically at his shirt, more than eager to feel his slick, sweaty skin against hers. He sat back on his haunches and rapidly unbuttoned the shirt, pulling it from his trousers. She bit the tip of her finger as he shrugged out of it and tossed it.  
Mara popped up and began to lay open-mouthed sloppy kisses across his broad pectorals. He groaned at the scrape of her teeth then the brush of her tongue over his nipple. He unfastened his trousers and shoved them off his hips. His cock stood straight, hard and purplish red, leaking pre-cum from the slit. She kissed down the center of his abdomen then wrapped her cherry red lips around the head and sucked.  
Conrad groaned and dropped a hand to her head. She shifted up onto her knees, wrapping her hand around the base of him. She stroked up to meet her lips, twisting as she went. “Christ girl, slow down. You’re gonna make me cum then we’re gonna miss the best part.”  
Mara let him go with a wet pop. Conrad moved forward, forcing her onto her back. His mouth ravaged hers then moved to her throat, sucking dark marks. He wanted her to go to work with the senator tomorrow with his mark on her pretty skin. His teeth scraped her collarbone and made her gasp. He continued to lick and suck and kiss his way down to her breasts.  
He moaned as he sucked a mouthful of her breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking the nipple back and forth. He could feel her arousal against the length of his cock. He groaned and rutted against her, rubbing his cock along her slick lips. She arched off the bed and shoved her fingers into his sweaty hair. He gave her other breast equal attention then moved down her belly. It was tight and flat and perfect and his kissed it all over, not even sure why he was doing it.  
Mara whimpered, squirming in anticipation. “Eager little bunny, aren’t you, baby?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He grinned, looking up the center of her body at her slitted eyes and parted lips, her flushed cheeks and heaving breasts. His mouth closed over her mound. He watched her head drop back on the pillows before he closed his eyes, giving himself over to the tongue-kiss on her pussy. She gasped and rolled her hips against him. “Oh James.” He pushed two fingers into her slick entrance and worked them in and out, pushing on her sweet spot. She writhed on the bed, spreading her legs more. “Oh fuck, oh fuck!”  
Conrad brushed his beard against her sensitive thighs and over her swollen lips. She wiggled away from it. He laid an arm over her pelvis and rubbed his beard against her clit. Her cunt clenched around his fingers. “Does my bunny like that?”  
“Oh yes, yes sir.”  
He groaned. “I like it when you call me that. Keep doing that.”  
“Yes, sir.” Her breathlessness and wanton writhing drove through. He attacked her clit, sucking hard and fucking her with his fingers, driving them into her sweet spot. She came hard, screaming his name and pulling his hair hard enough he lost some of it in her fingers. He gave her several kitten licks as she came down from her orgasm.  
Mara panted, staring at the ceiling, at the bare wood and the uneven plaster. His belt carried his trousers to the floor and his body covered hers. “Still with me, bunny?”  
“Oh very much, James. Just catching my breath.”  
“Good girl.” He kissed her then, gliding his tongue between her lips. She moaned at the taste of her juices, mixing with the alcohol and the nature taste of him. He lined himself up then sunk into her slowly, savoring each quivering inch of her on his cock. “Oh bunny…you feel so fucking good.” He rested his forehead on her chin then nipped at her bottom lip.  
Mara’s fingers pressed into his shoulders. She wasn’t prepared for the stretch of him. But the sting faded into a throb of pleasure. He kissed her face and neck, waiting for her to signal him to move. He hit the spot just under her ear, causing her to moan and buck her hips. He kept up at that spot, darkening the forming mark as he began to thrust, eliciting the most pornographic sounds from her. And each one drove right through him.  
Her right leg wrapped around his thigh and her left around his waist. Her hips rose off the bed to meet his thrust, pushing him deeper. Conrad pressed his teeth against ear, grunting deep in his chest. Her nails broke his flesh and he hissed. He slipped his arm under her and flipped them onto his back so she was on top.  
Conrad stared up at her, his eyes wide with wonder at this creature he’d stumbled upon. If this is his last night in civilization, what a fucking end! She scratched his chest and her hips in a firm up and down as she rode him. He planted his feet on the bed and thrust up into her. She cried out and slapped a hand to the wall.  
“Rub your clit, bunny. I want to feel you cum all over my cock.”  
“Yes, sir.” She felt her hand braced on the wall. Mara’s twinkling green eyes met his striking blue ones. She licked her fingers the touched where they were joined. His hips jolted at her touch. Her slick and his pre-cum joined the saliva on her fingers. His jaw set as he watched her face relax with the pleasure. He held her hip as they bodies pushed against each other. Then her head dropped back and she screamed out his name.  
He grunted when her pussy clenched around his cock and covered him. He slowed his thrusts as she basked in the afterglow. “Still with me, bunny?”  
“Yes, sir.” She braced her other hand on the wall and rode him hard, grinding down on him. His body shuddered violently. He palmed her breasts, holding on tightly while she fucked him hard. His legs began to shake beneath her. He had only a moment’s warning before the pressure exploded and he came with loud growl.  
Mara dropped her hands from the wall and collapsed on his heaving chest. She kissed his salty, sweat-soaked skin then slid to the side. His arm wrapped around her waist and held her against him despite the heat and the sticky humidity. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his racing his heart.  
Conrad stared at the ceiling, Randa’s words echoing in his head. ‘Men go to war in search of something.’ He’d been right to an extent. But what he’d found in the Vietnam conflict had left a gaping hole in him, left him still wanting. She shifted as she fell asleep, stretching her body out across the bed. Her arm draped over his chest. He looked down at her stunning, sleeping face. He tucked one arm under his head and rested the other on her upper back, soothing her sweat-drenched hair. Sleep wouldn’t come easy. It never did. It wouldn’t be peaceful when it did either. He watched her sleeping face until his gritty eyes closed.

Morning found Mara draped across Conrad’s belly. He hummed, half-awake as she kissed his tight abdominals. He shifted as she moved those kisses lower. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet but his face scrunched when she took his semi-hard cock into his mouth and sucked him hard, rubbing his balls.  
“Christ, Mara!” He reached for her mussed up hair. He gasped as she took more of him into her mouth. His large hand held her in place, not that she seemed to mind. His hips rose off the bed. He reached for her with his free hand. Her hips bucked at the press of his fingers on her clit. Her muffled whimper vibrated through him. She massaged his balls with one hand and grabbed onto the sweat and cum stained sheet with the other. She rode his hand as he fucked her mouth. ‘Fuck’ became a chant in the room as he chased his orgasm in the hot, wet hole of her mouth.  
Mara brushed the pad of her middle finger against his anus and felt him clench. A moment later, the pad of his thumb brushed against hers. She wet her finger in the saliva and pre-cum that ran down his cock. He wet his in her dripping cunt. They breached each other at the same moment. He shouted his release, cumming down the back of her throat. Her body stiffened with hers. He gripped his fingers in her hair and guided her mouth up to his. He kissed her lazily then wiped the sides of her mouth and chin.  
“I’m leaving the country.”  
“What?”  
“I’ve been hired for an expedition to an uncharted island.” He watched her pretty features deflate with the knowledge that she’d never see him again. “Look, if we make it back alive, I’d like to see you again.”  
She smiled but it was completely different from every smile she’d given him since they met. It was shy and hopeful. “Come to the consulate and ask for me.”  
“I will.” He released her hair and lounged on the bed as he watched her dress. “When all else fails, I can always masturbate to you pulling your panties off and tying up your hair with them.”  
Mara let out laugh then jumped onto the bed on both knees. “Be safe, Conrad.” She kissed him and it was sweet and tasted like sex and he didn’t want her to go. She pulled away. “I’ll even give you a rematch on the game of billiards. And let you go first.” She stumbled as she tugged the high heels on. “Oh and you can keep the panties.” She paused at the door. “Use them when you when you think about me.” She gave him a wink then slipped out the door.  
Conrad let his head drop back on the pillows. His chest felt light and he had a foreign hopeful feeling at his return from Skull Island.


End file.
